


Sleeping

by thedorkychicken



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, burgersants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkychicken/pseuds/thedorkychicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans falls asleep on Burgerpants, in a more intimate position than usual. What will poor BP do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> is this serious??? did i write this from the bottom of my heart??? is this a scenario i am genuinely invested in + have had Multiple Extreme Feelings about?
> 
> unfortunately yes

A soft snore came from Burgerpants's shoulder. The monster looked over to see Sans fast asleep, leaning on him with a considerable weight. Burgerpants went still, holding his breath, the only sounds in the room being Sans's snores and faint sounds from the tv. It wasn't unusual for the skeleton to nod off, but Bugerpants could swear he'd been doing it closer and closer to him. It's almost like he was trying to--  
  
Burgerpants yelped (an adorable, high pitched yelp, mind you) as Sans suddenly fell off his shoulder onto his lap. Burgerpants's heart was racing, not only from the scare, but from the situation itself. Sans laid, snoring peacefully as ever, face up in his lap, almost inviting Burgerpants to do...something.

BP looked over Sans, biting his lip, feeling a few more beads of sweat (than usual) drip down his face. What was he supposed to do? What /could/ he do? He took a few deep breaths, fiddling with his hands a bit in thought. His eyes then darted down to Sans's hands, collapsed in front of him, right within his reach. After a few moments of hesitation, BP carefully, very carefully, curled his his hand around Sans's, a nervous smile twitching across his face. He knew Sans was a heavy sleeper, but he didn't want to push his luck.

Well, maybe it was a bit too late for that.

BP slowly rubbed his thumb over the (quite literally) boney fingers, then knuckles, then palm, ever so gingerly appreciating a moment he would never dare to take if Sans was awake.  
  
BP closed his eyes, allowing his smile to stretch to a full-on grin. His heart still beat strong in his chest, an all-too-familiar rising and bubbling emotion creeping up as the moment continued.  
  
He loved him. He loved him so much it made him sick. Every time they were in the same room his palms would become waterfalls and his cheeks fit enough to grill eggs on. His voice would jump up three octaves and a sudden nervous stutter would take over his monotone drone. Every joke he cried in laughter, every pun just piled on to the reasons why he loved him.  
  
His constant smile, his short laugh, his jacket down to his slippers, his mysterious stomach, his surprising singing voice, his constant encouragement and support, the faint blue his cheeks got when they were close...  
  
He had to say something. He literally couldn't keep it in, he was starting to shake from this overload of emotions!  
  
It would be alright if he said something, right? He's asleep, he won't hear anything, right?

Burgerpants took a deep breath, still trembling a bit as he held Sans's hand. "I....I.......I l ove you...s...so.....much..." His voice was more mumble than words, his face turning deeper and deeper red. "I just...you just...I....everything you...I l..." His words became too mumbled to make out, sputtering to a silence again, just letting the room be filled with the even snoring and soft sounds of the TV.  
  
BP took a deep breath, sighing as he put Sans's hand down, now just carefully cradling the skeleton's head in his lap. It felt so much better to say it out loud...but, it admittedly needed some work. He can't be a mumbling mess when the time comes, right? Maybe he could practice a few more times.

He leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes and letting himself relax. He had a feeling he'd be getting a lot more chances to rehearse.  
Another set of snoring filled the room.

 

 

Sans opened an eye, seeing Burgerpants fast asleep. His grin streched just a bit wider, laughing softly to himself as he rubbed at his cheek, and the faint blue blush that was forming. "So....you finally say it...." He closed his eyes, resting his hand against Burgerpants's. "I'm so glad."


End file.
